


Spring Fever

by Trash_PandaTO



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_PandaTO/pseuds/Trash_PandaTO
Summary: Waverly can't find her girlfriend. It's Sunday and they have plans to stay in bed all day. It's raining and all she wants to do is be in bed with her bonus blanket, but Nicole is nowhere to be found.





	Spring Fever

“Nicole?”

Waverly wasn’t sure what woke her up. She looked around her bedroom, their bedroom. It was a sort of grey, gloomy Sunday and she could hear the rain drumming an insistent rhythm against the window. Cold air hit her bare shoulders and she frowned. What she wanted to do was to get back under the blankets and push herself into Nicole’s always very warm body. But Nicole was nowhere to be found, her spot in the bed just as cold as the chilly spring air in the room.

With a sigh, Waverly pulled one of the blankets around herself and got up, determined to find her girlfriend. It was Nicole’s day off and they had made plans for a lazy Sunday morning in bed, possibly with pancakes, but most definitely without any interruptions from the outside world. If the sheriff had called her into work, or worse if Dolls and Wynonna had called her to help them track down yet another dangerous demonic creature, Waverly would have to have a word or ten with them all. Nicole had been working essentially non-stop for months, either at the station or helping Black Badge, and now, on her one day off in what felt like forever, Waverly was desperate to spend some time alone with her, to reconnect.

She slipped some warm fuzzy socks on her cold feet and slowly made her way into the kitchen, hoping that maybe Nicole was in there and just making coffee before getting back into bed with her.

The kitchen was empty. The coffee maker was still off and it didn’t look like Nicole had been in here at all, which ruled out being called into the station on short notice. Nicole was a creature of habit and never, ever left for work without her travel mug with her favourite coffee that she ordered online and had shipped in all the way from the West Coast. If the coffee maker was still untouched, then Nicole must have left in a hurry, and now Waverly was starting to worry.

“Nicole? You down here?” She called into the empty house but got no reply. Well, no human reply. At the sound of Waverly’s voice, Nicole’s cat came trotting into the kitchen and wound herself around Waverly’s ankles.

“Hey CJ. Where’s your mama, huh?”

It was then that Waverly noticed movement just outside the kitchen window. For a few brief seconds, her brain walked her through a now familiar routine: scan for something to use as a weapon, check for the nearest exit, know where her phone was in case she needed to call Wynonna, and get ready to fight. Waverly felt her heart rate increase and her focus narrow, all senses heightened. There was an old baseball bat leaning by the back door that she could grab, and she knew that Nicole kept a second gun in a drawer in the hallway, just in case. She took a long breath through her nose; she was ready.

Waverly stepped closer to the kitchen window, careful to stay hidden from sight. She peeked around the corner and that’s when she saw her.

Nicole.

In her pyjamas, a raincoat draped over her shoulders but not zipped up, in a puddle in her yard. Waverly stepped further toward the window now to get a better view. Nicole was just there. Alone. Standing in the rain. She had her eyes closed and her head tipped back, letting the rain drops pelt her face. And she was smiling.

“What the…”

Waverly made her way to the front door. She scanned the hallway for her shoes but quickly remembered that the boots she had worn last night would not be helpful in the downpour outside. Instead, she slipped her feet into an old pair of leather boots that Nicole used for yard work around the house. They were two sizes too big and they had a big, chunky sole that made Waverly feel and inch taller. She grabbed her coat and pulled it around her shoulders and stepped outside.

Waverly thought that Nicole would have heard the door click shut, or heard her now very heavy steps coming down the porch, but by the time she was within ten feet of her, Nicole still hadn’t moved. She seemed completely lost in the moment and for a second Waverly felt like she was intruding on something, and she was tempted to just turn around and go back inside, maybe get the coffee started. But her curiosity got the better of her.

“Nicole? What are you doing out here?”

Nicole startled.

“Shit. Uh. Wave. Hey. What are you…did I wake you? I tried to be quiet.”

“No. I just…woke up. And you weren’t there. What are you doing out here? You’re…soaking wet.”

Nicole looked down at her pyjama pants. They were indeed completely soaked, and the rain had already mostly ruined the sneakers she had slipped on before heading outside.

“I, uh…it’s raining.” Nicole said, matter of factly, as if that explained everything.

Waverly pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. “Yeah. I can see that. So what are you doing out here, in the rain?”

That’s when a slow grin spread across Nicole’s face and she took a couple of steps towards Waverly to grab her hands.

“It’s raining. I haven’t seen…it’s been eight months. Waverly, we’ve had eight months of snow. And ice. And more snow. And icy wind. And so much snow. And now, look!”

Nicole let go of Waverly’s hands and waved her arms around. She looked positively giddy and it took Waverly a moment until the pieces started falling into place. This had been Nicole’s first Purgatory winter, and it had been a brutal one at that. The first snow had hit the ground back in September and after that, it had not let up. At first, Nicole had seemed excited about the weather. She had pulled Waverly outside to build a small, dirty snowman on that first day of snowfall. During the first proper snowstorm that buried most of Purgatory, Nicole had volunteered to work a couple of extra shifts, telling everyone that she didn’t mind the snow. By December, she had been noticeably excited about having her first ever actual “white Christmas” and had arranged many evenings in front of the fireplace with blankets and hot chocolate.

However, January came and went and so did February and the first half of March and Purgatory was still very much in the throes of winter. One blizzard followed another and for a while, the town had to truck loads of snow out of the downtown area where it was piling up sky high. When March brought four consecutive massive snow storms, pretty much everyone in Purgatory was complaining non-stop about this never ending winter. Nicole wasn’t one to complain about anything, but Waverly noticed that her initial lightheartedness about the weather had been replaced with many long sighs whenever she slipped on her boots to yet again dig out her car or Waverly’s Jeep in the driveway. And then, two weeks ago, just past the middle of April, Waverly had caught Nicole staring out of the window at the station looking positively devastated when she spotted large wet flakes falling and sticking to the ground.

Waverly smiled. Nicole had survived her first ever Alberta winter, and apparently, that warranted standing outside in the rain on this Sunday morning. 

“I’m looking. It’s raining. And you’re…what…dancing in it?”

“Oh god, no. Wave, you know I don’t dance. That would be bad. I’m just…enjoying. I missed this. I didn’t know I would miss rain, but I did. Is that weird?”

“No. It’s not weird. I get it. I really do. But seriously, you’re soaked to the bone, and it’s Sunday and your day off and we had plans to stay in bed all day. So how about we go back inside, I run you a hot bath to warm you up and then you get your cute butt back where it belongs? Under the blankets, with me.”

At that, Nicole looked down at her with a smirk. “I have a better idea.”

Before Waverly could say anything, Nicole grabbed her waist, lifted her a little and pivoted them both toward the big puddle she had been standing in earlier.

Waverly shrieked. “Nicole Haught, don’t you dare!”

It didn’t matter. Seconds later, Waverly found herself lying on top of Nicole, who had pulled both of them down into the puddle, splashing Waverly with water and mud in the process. Waverly screamed and sputtered, playfully slapping Nicole’s shoulder and pushing herself up on her elbows.

“You,” Waverly huffed out in between breaths, “you’re gonna pay for this!”

“I can’t wait!” Nicole said with a grin before pulling Waverly down for a kiss. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
